Drabbles
by Faith Yuy
Summary: Will there be a ploit, or will it fallow the curel life of one shots that have nothing to do with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Soul couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, the nightmares still plaque him. The dark circles underlining his eye, brought out the color, making him look fierce and tired. Once he realized sleep was out of his reach, he climbed out of bed, making his way to the living room, where at least he could watch TV. Soul stretched out on the couch, turning a lamp on; next to the remote was a book that his meister had forgotten and left behind on her way to bed. Absent mindedly he picked it up and started to read the contents, mostly out of boredom than morbid curiosity. It was some cheesy fantasy romance novel that, WOHA! That was extremely detailed. He was expecting something along the lines of Twilight, not something from Liz's personal collection.

Soul flipped to where the creases where indented into the spine, intrigued by what his naughty meister was reading. His bow's rose up, attempting to wrap his mind around the concept of Maka reading this. Did she blush when she read other worldly words meant to trap your desires? Was she desperate not to touch her self when she did read them, only to give in? And more importantly, was she moaning his name or did someone ealse name escape her lips? Soul chuckled darkly, he had another leg up on his competition.


	2. First move

**I don't own Soul Eater, it belongs to **

**On another note, I decided that I'll give this one a plot, not entirely sure what that plot will be, but there will be one. Also, I know my spelling and grammar is just awful, I'll do my best to catch them. :D**

Maka leaned forward against desk, absorbed in her book that her land lady had given her. After a brief conversation on how frustrated Maka was of bad romance novels, the old woman had given Maka free use of her small collection, to say the least, Maka was stunned. She probability die from embarrassment if Soul ever found out what she was reading. To think she was just as dirty as her papa; Maka shivered at the thought, the hell if she was anything like that cheating bastard.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul asked, trying to keep his face neutral. He had study that book last night for hours, placing it back on the coffee table before she woke up.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Maka replied, briefly looking at him, she was hoping to finish the chapter before the Professor came in, though at the same time she hope he get here soon so she could stop reading, feeling the warmth crawl across her skin, giving her goose bumps. Soul had to admit, watching his meister squirm was a highlight in his life, exceptionally when she blushed, and her mouth was slightly parted, almost as though she was panting.

'_NO, bad Soul, you shouldn't be thinking this stuff in class.' _Soul scolded himself, slipping his jacket off. He noticed goose bumps were forming on her arms, the classroom was a little on the cold side. Soul grimace, they were dissected something today.

"Oi, Soul!" Black Star called from the desk above him. Soul turn towards the blue hair ninja, indicating that he was paying attention to him, throwing his jacket over his meister's head.

"How much you wanna bet we're dissecting today?" Black Star snickered.

"Uncool." Soul drawled, trying not to laugh at Maka, who was trying to figure out how to get his jacket off her head, staring at the sleeve.

"I agree with Soul, I'm tired of all the labs we've been doing lately." Kim replied, her eyes still glued to her own book. True to her word, stein came rolling in with a pair of latex gloves on his hands. They had be doing to many dissections, though last time the nutty professor tried to cut open Spirit, which Maka had made no move to stop him at the time.

"I'm currently going in to surgery, amuse yourselves. Maka, Ox you have the class." Stein said, rolling back out on his chair, falling at the doorway like always.

"YAHOO! Come on Soul, Kid let's ditch!" Black Star jumped excitedly, bounding for the door, only to have a book come flying for him, hitting him square in the back of the head.

"Saw that coming." Spartoi sang in course. Maka stood up, her arm out reached from throwing the book at him, Soul jacket falling over her hand.

"DAMN IT MAKA!" Black Star yelled, only to have another book thrown at him, hitting him in the face.

"He left Ox and I in charge Black Star, and I'm saying no one is leaving their seats till the bell rings." Maka said, putting her foot down. Black Star got up, not quite sure what hurt more, the back of his head or his face.

"Freaking teacher's pet." Black Star mumbled, having another book hit him in the face, sending him falling onto his back from the force.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Black Star yelled, scrambling to his feet, intending to yell at her some more. But Maka wasn't looking at him, but at Soul, who leaning back in his chair, whistling a song he couldn't place.

"What the hell?" Black Star demanded, ignoring the laughter from his fellow classmate.

"It could be that as a Death Scythe I have a duty to stay, maybe I have to be where my meister is, may be I didn't like you calling her a 'teacher's pet', though I'm pretty sure it's the fact that your eyes bug out of your head every time a book hits you." Soul replied, looking at the ceiling. In fact he didn't like Black Star calling Maka a teacher's pet, and the ninja knew it, but most of the class truly believed it was the last opinion. Maka, satisfied that there was no more trouble, sat back down and continued with her book. The class erupted in idle chatter, so long as they didn't leave the class, they could do what they wanted with out being tattled on by the two class sitters.

"Hey Kirikou, didn't you have a bet with Black Star?" Death the Kid asked, really only starting a conversation to observe Soul and Maka, without anyone realizing what he was doing. Soul had that smuged smile that said he had a plan, and was staring at Maka.

"Oh yea! Have any proof yet?" The pot's meister asked, turning in his chair to look up at him.

"No, let's face it, even a big star like me is afraid of that house." both boy shivered at the thought of the stitched up lab.

"What bet?" Liz asked, stopping her nail panting to be part of the conversation.

"They have a silly bet on weather or not Professor Stein and Miss Marie are dating or not." Tsubaki replied, also watching Soul and Maka.

"Both of them share the same desk, that happens to be sitting at the front of class." Maka added, her face starting to turn bright red, she had just read a juicy peace. Holding the book close to her when Black Star raced down to the front of the class.

" What are you reading?" Soul whispered into her ear, his hot breath dancing across her skin, Maka straighten up, her face lighting up in crimson, when did he get so close to her.

"Nothing you would find interesting." Maka, held the book closer, wondering why her weapon partner all of a sudden took an interest in her readings.

"You sure?" Soul asked, his nose nuzzling her neck, ghosting over her skin, watching her face get redder. She was getting uncomfortable, and he was enjoying it.

"Y-y-yes." Maka managed out of her mouth, Soul leaned back, taking a point on his mental score board. He rested his arm behind her chair, looking back at Kid and Tsubaki with a smile, letting them know he was making a move. It was about time.

**I know this one seems to be all over the board, but will focus more on Maka and Soul threw out.**


	3. Just the start

**I don****'t own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi OhKubo.**

**Thank you to those who review; if you notice anything that my writing needs (besides spelling and grammar) feel free to let me know! There's no such thing as bad criticism.**

'_This is boring,'_ Soul thought, sitting across from Lord Death, who was sipping tea. They hadn't said a word to each other. Soul was looking around the room, and Lord Death was watching him through the holes of his mask. Soul would never admit it, but something about the death room was calming. He had often hid there when Spirit wasn't around, and Lord Death never complained.

"So," Lord Death said, finally speaking.

"So?" Soul repeated, he had a feeling what this meeting was about, seeing it was perfectly time to coincide with Maka's meister core class.

"Soul, as I'm sure you are aware, I've been letting you stayed partnered with Maka instead of becoming the official replacement to Spirit. Do you know why?" Lord Death asked, putting his tea cup down. Now they were getting down to business. Soul had an idea why. He assumed it was because of Maka's anti-demon wave length; it not only kept the black-blood at bay, but he always made sure he had control over it. He didn't want it taking over her again, ever.

"To be frank with you, Soul, you remind me of another meister. She was the first of my personal guard. Would it interested you to know that she had black blood as well?" Lord Death asked. That caught Soul's attention. Black blood was created by Medusa. How could it be possible that someone had it 800 years ago?

"This is the real reason I wished to talk to you. While you'll still be Maka's weapon, during her core classes I wish you to come here for different death scythe lessons."

"Considering the black blood?" Soul asked, though he phrased it more like a statement.

" I want you to learn about her, starting today," Lord Death replied to Soul's silence.

"Look, Lord Death, I'm not particularly keen to learn more than I already know about something that threatens to destroy my life," Soul said, getting up, heading for the guillotines.

"Not even if it concerns your meister?" Lord Death may not know about everything that goes on within his school, but he certainly knew about Soul and Maka. It was painfully obvious that the boy was in love with her. Soul backtracked and sat back down. Of course he would be worried when it came to her.

"What does this have to do with Maka?" Soul demanded, going so far as to bare his teeth like a dog at the god.

"She not only had black blood, but was the first under my command to have a Grigori soul," Lord Death said, finally capturing the boy's interest.

"What happen to her?" Soul asked. Was it possible for the black blood and a Grigori soul to coincide?

The day wasn't even over and Maka was seriously considering on playing hooky. She managed to finish her book in her core class, but she couldn't even enjoy it. She kept imaging the main characters as her and Soul, and it certainly didn't help that Soul was overly affectionate to her earlier. He practically had her melt into a pile of goo at his feet, just by him smiling alone! Maybe Liz was right, maybe she really needed to get laid-badly.

'_Come on, Maka, snap out of it! You don't need to-to-to, to do that! No need to sink down to your papa's level,' _Maka clutched her head in her hands, shaking away the vile thoughts that had entered. She needed a distraction, something that didn't wake the hopeless romantic in her. A new mission would do the trick, of course she would have to go and ask Lord Death personally. Anything to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Excuse me, but would you mind helping us?" Maka turned to a girl with chocolate brown hair and shimmering ocean blue eyes, wearing the boy's black uniform, holding a piece of paper. Standing behind her was a boy with long black hair tied neatly with a white ribbon, clad in the same uniform. His eyes where like looking into a grey storm.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Maka asked politely.

"We're looking Professor Stein. He was suppose to be in the Crescent Moon class, but he's no longer there. Do you know where we can find him?" The girl asked. She had a pleasant smile as though she was naturally good hearted. Maka could have sworn she had seen these two before.

"He's probably in the Dispensary, or in the Death room." Maka replied.

"Thank you very much, come along Micah." She said to the boy behind her, they both bowed, turning back down the hall from which they came from. Maka watch the two leave in silence, wondering if they were partners.

"Hey, who was that?" Soul asked, coming to stand beside his meister.

"Hm? Oh, a couple of new students looking for the Professor," Maka explained, turning to face him. Catching the faint smile on his lips, she blushed slightly.

"Anyways, I was thinking of asking Lord Death for a mission," She informed, turning to head for the Death Room.

"Actually, he just gave me homework so I have to…head…to… the library," Soul drawled off at the surprised and awed looked Maka was giving him. She looked kinda cute when she did that. His mouth gapped a little, and her eyes widened. Soul looked back with a confused look of his own, not entirely sure why she was looking at him like that.

"You're going to study?" Maka asked, still looking in awe.

"Um, yes? Do you want to-"

"YES!" Maka yelled, cutting him off excitedly. Soul snorted back a laugh. Go figure it took studying to get her this excited, or maybe it was him not only studying, but asking her for help that got her like that. He guessed he would never know. He shrugged it off, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and dragging her along, causing her to blush again. He tacked another point onto his score board.

**Thank you to EMO FLASK for editing.**


End file.
